Draco Malfoys Lebenssinn
by roxy94
Summary: OneShot. HG/DM. Was ist, wenn es nichts mehr gibt, was einen am Leben hält? Wenn man keinen Lebenssinn mehr sieht? Wenn man lebt, und dies eigentlich nicht tun möchte? Kann es dann noch ein Happy End geben?


**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktäre gehören der wunderbaren **J.K. Rowling**, dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

So, dies ist ein **OneShot**, der mir spontan eingefallen ist, und bei dem ich keine Ruhe hatte bis ich es endlich aufgeschrieben hatte.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir am Ende auch ein **Review** da. *_Lieb guck und anlächel_*

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit *_Trommelwirbel_* ...

**_D_rac_o_ _M_alfoy_s_ _L_eben_s_sin_n_**

Er saß in der Bibliothek, wie so oft, wenn er allein sein wollte. Aber auch wenn er nicht wollte, allein war er immer. Auch, wenn Personen in seiner Nähe waren. Aber wenn er einfach nachdenken wollte, ohne das jemand ihn die ganze Zeit nervte, war das der ideale Platz. Mopsgesicht und seine beiden blöden Trampel verirrten sich niemals hierher. Vor allem nicht in die Ecke, wo er sich immer aufhielt.

Aber hier konnte er eben ganz gut alleine sein, über alles nachdenken und sein Leben verfluchen. Seine Kindheit verfluchen. Alles - bis auf seine Mutter - verfluchen.

Sein Leben hatte schon - um es gepflegt auszudrücken - scheiße angefangen. In seinen ersten Lebjahren hatte er schon mehr durchgemacht als beispielsweise ein alter Mann. Hauptsächlich war Lucius Malfoy, sein Vater daran Schuld.

_Vater_, dachte er. Er lachte verzweifelt auf. Unter dem Wort Vater verstand er etwas anderes. Ein Vater war für einen da. Das, was Lucius für ihn war, war schlimmer als ein Erzfeind sein konnte.

"Es ist alles nur zu deinem Besten, Draco.", hatte er so oft gesagt. Wie Draco ihn hasste. Immer wieder, wenn er am Kings Cross Bahnhof am Gleis 9 und drei Viertel stand und zusah, wie sich andere Schüler von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten, starb noch ein kleiner Teil von ihm.

Er durfte seine Mutter immer nur kurz umarmen. Wenn überhaupt. Und Lucius - nun ja, er sagte jedes Jahr am Bahnhof dieselben Sätze: "Blamiere uns Malfoys nicht, Draco. Gib dich nicht mit Halb- oder Schlammblütern ab, und habe gute Noten. Du weißt, was sonst passiert."

Er seufzte. Plötzlich sah er, wie Hermione Granger an einem Regal stand und, wie es aussah, nach einem Buch suchte. Dieses Schlammblut hatte sogar ein besseres Leben als er. Sie hatte Freunde, St. Potter und Wieselking. Er verstand zwar nicht, was sie an ihnen fand und umgekehrt, aber man merkte, dass sie sich gut verstanden und füreinander da waren. Und genau das vermisste er in seinem Leben.

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich einen Weg an seiner Nase. Er wollte nicht mehr. Es gab aber auch nichts, was ihn noch am Leben hielt. Seit seine Mutter durch einen Fluch von Lucius gestorben war, hatte er auch seinen Lebenssinn verloren. Er hatte immer versucht stark zu sein, für seine Mutter. Sich Mühe gegeben. Doch jetzt hatte man ihm das, was das einzig wichtige in seinem Leben war, genommen. Er war kaputt. Verloren. Ein altes Wrack.

Was nützte es schon, wenn er blendende Noten schrieb? Was wollte er erreichen? Er würde sein Leben immer so leben. Sein Vater würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er müsste Todesser werden, das, was er nicht wollte. Ja, Draco Malfoy fand Voldemort lachhaft, fand es lachhaft ihm zu dienen. Die Personen, die ihm jedoch dienten, fand er noch lachhafter. Wenn er sah, wie Lucius Voldemort immer in den Arsch kriechte, dachte er immer: "So möchte ich niemals werden." Und doch müsste er so werden. Und das wahrscheinlich bald.

Er hatte es schon versucht. Hatte versucht, sich umzubringen. Es gab nichts, wirklich nichts, was ihn noch am Leben hielt, also weshalb leben? Aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Ja, er war zu schwach gewesen, um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Wegen seiner Mutter? Wahrscheinlich.

Er sah Granger, wie sie mit den Fingern an einer Bücherreihe vorbeiging und die Namen der Bücher murmelte. Wie es aussah hatte sie noch nicht gefunden, was sie suchte. Wie er sie in dem Moment hasste. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren, aber der Hass auf sie war in dem Moment so groß. Größer, als er Lucius jemals gehasst hatte.

Warum plötzlich dieser Hass? Ja, Draco Malfoy war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf ein Schlammblut. Auf ihr Leben. Und er murmelte ein paar Wörter, murmelte ein paar Wörter, die er nie wieder über die Lippen bringen würde. Aber in dem Moment konnte er nicht anders.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch ein Schlammblut. Lieber ein Schlammblut sein und ein Leben wie Granger führen als das, was ich hier führe."

Ihm war schlecht. Was war los mit ihm? Wie kam er auf so einen absurden Gedanken? Ein Schlammblut sein. Er hatte sich für einen Moment gewünscht, _Abschaum_ zu sein. Er war eifersüchtig auf ein Schlammblut.

_Verdammt, was ist aus mir geworden? Was ist los mit mir?_

Er verstand es nicht. Allein, sie zu sehen hatte ihn zu solchen Gedanken geführt. War er verrückt?

Aber einmal auf die Idee gekommen, fühlte sich die Idee gut an. Was wäre, wenn er wie Granger als Schlammblut geboren wäre? Ein Leben wie sie geführt hätte und erst irgendwann später erfahren hätte, das er ein Zauberer war? Hätte er dann einen anderen Charakter, ja, wäre er dann ein anderer Mensch?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hätte er etwas in der Hand gehabt, so hätte er sich damit wahrscheinlich an den Kopf bemerkte, das Granger immer noch nach einem Buch suchte. Dabei näherte sie sich unbewusst immer näher zu ihm. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, und das wusste er.

Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Warum musste er _so_ leben, ja war das denn überhaupt ein Leben? Zum ersten mal, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter musste er wieder aus dem Herzen weinen. Aus dem Herzen, wo er dachte, dass er es mit dem Tod seiner Mutter auch vergraben hatte.

Doch wie es aussah, war es noch da und brachte ihn in diesem Moment zum Weinen. Leise, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, bahnten sich die Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter. Er weinte, wie ein kleines Kind und konnte es nicht verhindern.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, das Granger vor ihm stand. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie auf ihn zugekommen war, und jetzt stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn an. Blickte ihn an, sah, wie er weinte. Doch was ihn überraschte, war, das sie auch weinte. Er blickte sie schmerzerfüllt und überrascht an.

"Du siehst so... du leidest... du..." Hermione hatte seinen Blick wohl als eine Art Frage verstanden, und auch wenn sie die Antwort regelrecht stammelte, verstand er. Sie weinte wegen _ihm_. Es tat ihm weh. Zu sehen, das sie weinte, tat ihm weh. Wie erbärmlich sah er denn aus?

Er stand auf. Wollte weg von hier, weg von diesem Platz. Als er gehen wollte, packte Granger ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Er wehrte sich nicht. Dann umarmte sie ihn. Feste, so, als wolle sie mit ihm verschmelzen, mit ihm eins werden. Er presste sich gegen sie. Er küsste sie, und sie erwiderte. In diesem Moment linderte jeder den Schmerz des jeweils anderen.

Und in diesem Moment bemerkte er, das er wieder einen Lebenssinn hatte. Einen Sinn, um zu Leben, mit ihr, für sie.

* * *

So, ich hoffe euch hat dieser kleine **OneShot** gefallen und ich konnte euch mit etwas Neuem überraschen. Über **Reviews** freue ich mich übrigens besonders.

Ganz liebe Grüße, eure **Roxy94** :)


End file.
